


Fanfic Thanksgiving

by JaneDavitt



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair get some disturbing news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfic Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fanfic Hospital](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/432) by Various. 



Blair opened the letter, read it twice and blinked. Jim who had been hovering, always alert to the slightest change in Blair's heartbeat, came rushing over.

"What is it?" he demanded anxiously. "The third paragraph made your pulse rate double."

"I'm not surprised," Blair said weakly, absently reaching out to stab a potato with a fork. Jim and he were cooking Thanksgiving dinner for just about everyone they knew, despite the fact that the table only seated four, and they'd been up since dawn, peeling, basting, roasting and, when the sex was over, cooking.

"Tell me, lover," Jim insisted, his hands clasping Blair's face gently but urgently and leaving a smear of cranberry stuffing on Blair's cute button nose. Jim leaned in, licked it off and the letter fluttered to the floor as they embraced fiercely, passion burning high, Jim's smoky blue eyes alight….. no, that was the turkey fat igniting.

After beating out the flames, Jim picked up the letter and raised his eyebrows. "May I?"

"Sure," Blair said glumly. "But don't blame me if you have no appetite afterwards."

He could tell when Jim got to paragraph three. The Big Guy ™ choked on the beer that had appeared in his hand and sprayed a fine mist of Bud over the increasingly limp letter.

"What _is_ this?"

"I wanted to look into my past," Blair explained. "I've always been perfectly fine with not knowing who my father was, but since we, you know, started having the hot monkey sex…"

Jim wiggled his eyebrows, momentarily distracted. "Oh, yeah," he breathed. "I know, sweetheart. Twice a day and three times on weekends… I'm a lucky man."

"Me, too," Blair said loyally. _Even if we're getting through as much Preparation H as we are lube_. "But since _that_ happened, I've found myself wondering where I came from, who Dad was, if he's passed something down to me that could explain why we caught the you-know-what."

Jim glanced at the letter and his lip quivered. "But this," he said unsteadily, "this says that _I_ …" He broke off, his eyes filling with tears.

That happened a lot these days. They got through a lot of tissues, too.

"That you're my father, even though you're only seven years older than me. I know." Blair patted Jim's muscular arm consolingly. "And also my brother."

Jim frowned. "Is that even possible? I mean one or the other, sure, but… both?"

Blair turned his head to the doorway, as it filled with throngs of guests, all merry and smiling, unaware of the emotional turmoil into which they had just walked. "It could have been worse; you could have been my mother, too," he threw over his shoulder.

Jim sighed and stole a Brussels spout, chewing it moodily. Ah, well. Let society say what it liked -- his love for Blair and his delectably dimpled ass was pure and spiritually approved and they both knew it.

And it wasn't like they could get pregnant, after all…


End file.
